


Dying sun

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Angst, Bottom Gon Freecs, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Poor Gon Freecs, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Killua Zoldyck, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Killua Zoldyck, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Killua decides to finally take what he thinks belongs to him: His best friend and crush, Gon.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
> Dunious consent, first kiss, jealousy.

Gon was like the sun. He was always smiling and happy, he brings hope and happiness to the people's lives. He was darkness, he was trained to be an assassin. 

  
He was lucky that Gon was his friend but still he wanted to be more. He wanted to be his boyfriend. He suffered so much when he discovered that he had fallen in love with him, a voice inside him told him that he will never be love back but still he asked himself if maybe he has an opportunity. 

  
Gon was broken, his father Kite had died and he was tortured before, he had been a long time hurt but yet he still tried to have hope, but he ended becoming crazy and killed Pitou, he was so powerful that his power almost kills him. He couldn´t let his best friend died so he uses his sister to heal him. When he finally woke up he was so happy.

  
"Killua, I'm so sorry." Killua felt so sad when he saw Gon crying. "Don't worry, its not your fault. You saved a lot of people when you killed Pitou, everything will be okay if we are together. " Killua hugged Gon and he wished that he could be with him forever, he could make it happen, he thought. 

* * *

He felt jealousy, he wanted to kill everybody. Gon was again surrounded by people, hugging them and the worst part was that he met his father. He was expecting that at any moment Gon will tell him that he didn't need him anymore now that he was with his father. He was so distracted hating everybody that he didn't realize Gon was missing. Worried he looked until he found him outside, he was sitting and he could see that he had been crying. "Killua, I lost it. I lost my nen. I'm useless and if something happens I will not be able to help anyone. I can't lose my family or my friends, I can't lose you." Killua was going to tell him that one day his family told him that nen was like the energy, it can´t be destroyed, you can never lost it, but when he saw Gon so vulnerable he had an idea. "It doesnt matter, I will protect us and everybody you care". Gon hugged him. He felt so good that he didnt feel sorry for lying to him.

* * *

They were in a hotel, they decided to stay there while they think about what they could do. Killua was looking at Gon, with eyes full of love and desire while Gon was talking. "I was thinking that we have a lot of options, we can travel around the world, or we can go back to whale island, maybe we could go and see Kurapika or stay here with the other hunters and Leorio, and if she wants Alluka can come too. " Killua felt anger again. He didn't want to share Gon, Gon is only mine, Killua thought. He didn't want to share him with his sister, or Gon family and friends.   
He grabs Gon by his hands. Gon shut up. "Killua ....." Before Gon could ask him what was going on he was kissing him. Killua felt so happy, his dream was coming true. Gon broke the kiss. "Killua, I love you but I don't" "Gon, I deserve it". Gon felt guilty, he was right. Killua had done so much for him, but he wasn't ready, he felt sad and he had dreamed for a long time about him kissing Killua, but he wanted that occasion to be special, but he was afraid that if he said no Killua will leave him and he didn't want that. He kissed Killua back.   
Killua felt pure happiness. Gon felt lonely and afraid and sad and guilty, He had lost Kite and his nen, he couldn't lose Killua too. 


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon receives a surprise...And a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lies and possessive behavior.

Gon was alone in a hotel room. Killua had told him to wait for him there and he had obeyed. He felt afraid, maybe Killua left him. He felt his heart beating fast and it was difficult to breathe, it had been days since Killua spent hours outside and didn't tell him why. Suddenly, he listened the door opening. When he saw Killua he ran to him and hug him. "Killua, I missed you so much! Where did you go that took you hours to come back?" Killua kissed him on his head. "Don't worry Gon, I will never leave you, I was outside because I had been looking for a gift for you. Follow me. We are leaving." Gon did what Killua ordered him and when both were on the street walking he asked, "Where are we going to sleep?." Killua grabbed his hand a bit tight. "Trust me, after you see my gift you will understand everything". Gon doubted a bit, he wanted to ask something, but he was afraid that Killua will get angry, the past days he had been more angry than normal and Gon was nervous. "After I see your surprise, will you explained where have you been the last days?. " Killua stopped for a moment, Gon expected that Killua will yell at him but to his surprise, he was smiling. "Of course, now close your eyes, I will put a bandage on you." Without being able to see Gon used his senses to try to found out where they were going, they had been walking for one hour and the city noises disappear. He smells the grass and he could hear animals on the environment. They were probably in a forest, but why? 

"We are here, you can see now." Gon took off the bandage and blinked several times to see in the darkness. In front of them, it was a house. A big and beautiful house. "Do you like it?". "I love it!" Gon wanted to ask a lot of questions but he didn't know where to start. "I had been outside the last days because I was negotiating with Illumi about receiving the money that grandpa Maha left me. In the beginning, it was difficult but after several times I tried Illumi accepted. You don't have to worry about the money Gon. I will take care of both of us". Gon felt so happy, he thought for a moment that Killua had killed someone to earn money but he believes in him and he knows that Killua left a long time ago that life. He kissed Killua on the check. "Thank you. Let's go inside!". Killua smacks him on the bottom, the boy just chuckles and Killua could see that his face was red. "I will follow you in a moment, I promised Illumi that I will call him, it will be fast". Gon kissed him on his lips this time and entered the house. 

Killua called Illumi "Brother, I'm happy about our deal and because you are finally accepting the fact that you are a killer". Illumi told him with his cold and monotonous voice. "Do you plan to take another job?" "No, I will take some days free. " "I don't like the fact that you are with Gon, it's bad that you have friends, I think that the best solution will be to kill him" Killua was furious. "Don't you dare to touch or even see Gon because I will kill you, just because I asked you to help to find clients that pay enough money it will mean that I love you or that I will be your sweet little brother, the only person I care about is Gon and I'm doing this for him. Goodbye brother, don't call me. And to make the things clear, Gon is my boyfriend now" and then he hung up.

It is the second lie he had told Gon but he doesn't feel guilty. It doesn't matter if he kills people, he did it in the past and it doesn't bother him anymore. He entered the house, he finds Gon sitting on the bed. His face brightens when he saw him"Killua, it's the most beautiful house." It is, he had made Alluka draw the ideal home and then he decorate the house, it should have been easier if he had brought Alluka to the house but if it will mean that another person will know where Gon is staying and he cants let that happen. "I looked at the house and I found some chocolates, if you come fast I will feed you, and if you don't then I will eat them all!" Killua didn't waste time, soon he was on the bed with his head on Gons lap while his best friend and boyfriend feed him. Killua felt like he was in paradise. 

Later, they were both asleep, Killua was hugging Gon while their legs were linked and sometimes he could feel Gon ass against his member, it was hot but he decided to wait. It was the beginning, later they will become more intimate. Gon was peacefully asleep and Killua closed his eyes too. "You are mine". He said before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave kudos and comments <3  
> I'm not a native English speaker, sorry for mistakes, and be nice to me.


End file.
